


Sandy is a Good Friend

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is a terror, Pitch sulks, Pitch whines, Sandy pours more tea, Sandy pours tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has that friend they go to when needing to vent a little frustration. Pitch and Sandy have known each other for a long, long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy is a Good Friend

Sandy made sure to nod a lot and pat Pitch’s shoulder comfortingly and keep his tea refilled. 

Sandy’s home was very… sandy. Golden sand made the floor, golden sand made the walls and ceiling and fixtures. It was broken up by slightly-lighter-gold sand and slightly-darker-gold sand but it was very subtle. And bright.

Pitch looked like a blackened praying mantis compared to Sandy’s smaller and rounder form, especially when his arms were gathered in close to sip from the delicate golden teacup. But there was more arm-flailing than sipping going on right now.

“I finally, finally get them separated, and what does Jack say? ‘Halloween is the bastardization of Samhain; you pretentious, commercialized freak!’”

Pitch covered his eyes, slumping over the table as Sandy laughed. And laughed. And laughed. 

“Sanderson! Get a hold of yourself! It’s not funny! I had to spend a considerable amount of time refereeing the two hooligans because neither is capable of keeping their mouths shut like civilized beings! I don’t know what Hollow was doing there in the first place, but Jack has this utterly ridiculous obsession with the Day of the Dead festival ... I thought Catrina was going to wring both their necks for creating such a fuss.”

Sandy smirked, making sure to pat Pitch’s shoulder slowly. 

“Not a word Sanderson, Jack has made it very clear what his wishes are and I don’t need to hear it from you.”

Sandy altered his smirk into a bright, innocent smile and picked up the golden teapot to offer another refill.

Glaring, but holding out his teacup, Pitch chased the threads of the previous topic down. 

“Even if it is a correct assumption, Jack should not have said such a thing. I was almost tempted to let them beat the hell out of each other. I had to threaten Hollow with informing his Mother of his behavior so far from home before he'd settle down. Just because we adults fight our battles with fists doesn’t mean the children should be allowed to mimic it!”

Sandy rolled his eyes. The classic ‘Do As I Say, Not As I Do! argument. As if that had ever worked.

“Can it Sanderson. I have had a long headache of a day and don’t need any of your sass.”

Sandy reached over and patted Pitch’s shoulder, slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sandy doesn't even need to say anything to get his sass across.


End file.
